Death or Marriage
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro. When Zorro's secret is discovered, Diego faces marriage with a woman he doesn't love and Victoria finds out something new about her friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

**Death or Marriage**

_**A/N:** I know you're all waiting for an update of A New Life, but I need to work on that before I can publish another chapter. Instead I hope you'll enjoy this one too. It was beta read by Klingonkitten._

_At the French/Spanish border there is a a watch tower called Tour (Tower) Madeloc marked as an outlook high in the Pyrenees. The first time I went there, it was a very stormy day and the road was very steep (22%) and narrow, so I was scared to be blown off the road. When I returned there this year, I didn't go up there again, but when I needed a Spanish sounding name I took Madeloca._

**Chapter 1**

Diego looked up from his desk in his newspaper office when he heard someone enter. It took him a moment to recognize the young woman. It was Agnes Madeloca, the seventeen year old daughter of Don Frederico, one of the Caballeros who had a small hacienda just outside of Los Angeles. "So the great Zorro is none other than Diego de la Vega," she said.

Diego looked at her shocked and surprised. How did she find out?

"I think you are mistaken, Senorita. I'm nothing like Zorro. I can't even handle a sword!" He tried to discourage any comparison between him and Zorro.

"Of course, you are. Don't try to fool me," she said in a determined voice. "Two days ago Zorro saved the coach from Santa Barbara from attack by bandits. I was on that coach with my aunt. While Zorro and the other passengers were fighting the bandits, Zorro was knocked out for a moment."

Diego remembered how he had been hit by luggage that had come loose on the carriage roof. He had fallen from Toronado losing consciousness for a moment.

"While the other passengers were busy taking care of the other bandits, I took the chance to look under the mask before my aunt returned with some water." Diego was stunned. He had never anticipated such a moment.

"I don't think the alcalde will arrest me only on your word. You have no proof. As I said before, I'm nothing like Zorro."

"The alcalde may not believe me at first, but I think a close examination of your body will reveal all those injuries you must have received as Zorro over the years. That will be enough to convince him."

"So you can hand me over to the alcalde and collect the reward money." Diego said appearing calm on the outside while he tried to figure out what she would do with her knowledge. "But if you wanted to do that you would have done that already. So why did you come to me first?"

"I want you to marry me!" Senorita Madeloca said triumphantly.

"No!" Diego was shocked. "You can't expect me to marry you! I don't love you and you don't love me. There is someone else in my life!"

"I don't care about that. My aunt wants me to marry my cousin who is horrible. Why should I take him when I can have you? The richest bachelor in the whole area! You'll learn to love me once we are married. And of course you will say goodbye to your tavern love. Who hasn't heart about the legendary hero and the tavern wench?"

"No! I won't leave Victoria. She is the woman I love and I will marry her!"

"You have little choice, Don Diego." Agnes smiled determinedly. "You'll either marry me or you and your family including your Victoria, will find yourselves on the gallows!"

"Please, Senorita," Diego grew desperate, "You can't really want that. Leave my family and Victoria out of it. I helped you and saved your life! Can't we talk about it like sensible people? Why do you want to marry me? I understand that you may not want to marry the man your aunt has chosen for you, but there are other ways to get out of it."

"It's not only that I don't like my cousin, I want to be rich and have all the clothes that I want. And I have always admired Zorro whenever he came to the pueblo. I wanted him to pay attention to me, but you never even looked at me when I waved to you. But when you marry me, you will look at me and not at that tavern wench any more."

"But a marriage doesn't work like that! It's more than some nice clothes and some admiration. You're still pretty young and you need to learn about life. Why don't you go home and think about it again? If it's about money we can talk about it." Diego tried to talk some sense into her.

"I'm not a child anymore to just be sent along home. I'm seventeen and old enough to marry and I have given it a thought the last two days since I found out. I want you as my husband!"

"Just think about it again. Are you really able to send a man's family to the gallows because that man won't do what you want?"

Agnes bit her lips a bit and Diego hoped she would give in, but it was in vain.

"I think I have made clear what I want! If I have you hanged then I will have the bounty and be rich too. Agnes opened the door. "You will marry me or I'll call for the soldiers to turn you in! So what will it be?" Agnes demanded.

"As you wish, Senorita!" Diego realized he had no choice. "But don't think I'll ever love you!" His voice was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Victoria," Zorro waited behind the curtain when she entered the kitchen.

"Zorro!" Surprised Victoria looked at him. "I have missed you," she smiled.

Zorro knew it would be the best to get over with it as fast as possible.

"Victoria, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you anymore."

"What?" her initial surprise was quickly replaced by shock and her eyes filled with tears. "But why? Don't you love me anymore?"

It tore his heart to hurt her so much. "It just has to be, Victoria. I'm sorry." He didn't want her to see his own tears so he turned away quickly, climbing the wall as usual, fleeing her kitchen.

Victoria stared at the place where he had vanished just moments ago. Had it been a dream? But then she heard the shouts of the soldiers calling out for Zorro and she knew it wasn't. Zorro had split up with her and she sank down on a chair stunned.

He hadn't given her any reason and desperately she tried to think of why. Was there anything she had done wrong? There was nothing she could think of. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Pilar coming into the kitchen.

"Victoria? Is something wrong? Why are you crying? Was Zorro here?" Only then she noticed her own tears. " I don't want to talk about it. Can you spare me a while in the main room?" Pilar nodded understandingly. "I don't feel so good at the moment." Victoria went up to the stairs to her room where she threw herself on the bed, crying.

Z Z Z

Zorro took a long ride before returning to the hacienda. He needed to get control of his emotions or his father would ask him what was wrong. Already he started to hate Agnes for what she had made him do. It was the first time he ever hated someone like that.

Both rider and horse were exhausted when they finally returned to the cave. Felipe looked at him questioningly, but he only shook his head.

Z Z Z

The next day Agnes announced the engagement in the tavern in presence of her father and her aunt.

"Don Diego and I are getting married," she said with a smile.

Don Frederico looked surprised at Don Diego. "Is that true?"

Diego came over to the table and had no other choice but to nod. "It's true, Don Frederico. I will marry your daughter with your consent of course."

"I could not wish for a better son-in-law than you, Don Diego, the son of our respected leader Don Alejandro de la Vega." Don Frederico clapped him joyfully on the shoulder before he called for Victoria.

"Senorita, please bring us your best wine."

"Of course, Don Frederico," she said busily. "Is there something to celebrate?"

"Don Diego and my daughter have just announced their engagement!" He couldn't hide his joy even though he was still stunned by it.

Victoria looked at Diego in surprise and noticed that he didn't really smile and didn't look as happy as he should be. She was shocked to hear the news. She'd never have thought he was interested in marrying and especially a young woman as Agnes. Still confused and heartbroken by Zorro's unexpected breakup with her, she had hoped to find some comfort in Diego's company and have him to talk with, but now he was occupied with his engagement.

Diego looked at her concerned. Knowing what had happened last night, she couldn't hide the remains of her tears from his critical inspection even if the other customers might not notice. He wanted to reach out to her and take her in his arms, but instead he had to play the happy fiancé.

Z Z Z

No one in the pueblo was more surprised when he announced his engagement to Agnes than Alejandro.

"You and the Senorita Madeloca?" His father questioned. "What made you change your mind about marrying?" Alejandro couldn't see what the woman had in common with his son. Not only was she much younger than him, but her interests were more in spending money and fine dresses than anything else. He doubted if she had ever read a book, the newest gossip was all she was interested in. So why had Diego decided to marry her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diego was longing for Victoria, to hold her, to kiss her and to tell her how much he loved her, but all that was now denied to him and he didn't know how he could live without it. Sitting in the tavern, glancing occasionally at Victoria, he was was brooding by himself.

Though Victoria was fighting her own heartache, she couldn't miss his sad mood, but the tavern was too crowded to talk privately.

"Diego would you mind helping me with some bottles of wine? I need some more from the cellar, but I can carry only a few at once."

Diego smiled a small smile at her. "Of course, Victoria." Instantly he got up to fetch some wine while Victoria waited for him in the kitchen.

"Gracias, Diego," she thanked him.

When he was about to leave again, she took hold of his arm, stopping him, "Wait a minute, Diego. Do you want to talk?"

Surprised he looked at her, only too aware of the gentle touch of her hand on his sleeve. "What do you mean, Victoria?"

"You look so sad, Diego, ever since you announced your engagement. Do you want to tell me why? Why do you want to marry her if it makes you sad?"

Diego took hold of her arms, looking at her intensely. When he slowly trailed his finger along her cheek, Victoria thought he was going to kiss her. She never felt so close to him. But then he released her again and she again saw sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't think talking will help, Victoria, but thank you for the offer." He turned around and walked away quickly in the direction of the mission without looking back. Victoria was staring at his back and his bowed head. If only she could help him, she wished. Convinced his sadness had something to do with Agnes, she had to find out why Diego wanted to marry her. Diego was too much a gentlemen to behave in compromising way towards a woman, so it must be something different. What hold did Agnes have on her friend to force this marriage?

Z Z Z

The next day Agnes was waiting on Diego in the tavern for them to go to the market and Victoria asked her if they could talk privately for a minute.

"Sure," Agnes answered and followed Victoria outside to the backyard where they wouldn't be overheard.

"I want to know what your holding over Diego!" Victoria demanded. "Leave him alone."

"This is no longer your business," Agnes retorted.

"Diego is my friend and so it is my business," Victoria countered. Threateningly she stepped closer. "Leave him alone!" she demanded again.

"You're just a lowly tavern wench and who knows what else," Agnes sneered. Victoria raised her hand to slap her for the insult, but Agnes caught her hand in time.

"I won't let you insult me!" Victoria shouted. "You will regret your words."

Soon the women were wrestling with each other, but Agnes wasn't finished. "Diego doesn't love you any longer, he loves me now!" All blood left Victoria's face at these words. "And if you don't leave him alone, you will die with him!" Agnes threatened.

At that moment Diego came running into the backyard, having heard the women yelling.

"What's going on here?" he asked, forcefully pulling the two women apart and stepping between them.

Diego faced Agnes, shielding Victoria, who immediately recognized his behavior for what it was, he was taking a protective stance in front of her. "Are you alright, Victoria?" he asked quietly, noticing her white face. Victoria was too shocked by the revelation of Agnes' unintended words. Diego loved her! Why had he never said a word?

Diego addressed Agnes in a colder tone than Victoria had ever heard from him before and roughly shoved her back inside, not caring about Agnes at all. With Agnes preceding him into the tavern, Diego looked back over his shoulder at a still shocked Victoria and she saw the concern and love for her in his eyes.

After both had vanished in the tavern again, Victoria leaned at the tavern wall trying to comprehend what she had learned. Agnes knew something that could kill Diego and her too. That was how Agnes had forced Diego to agree to the engagement.

The realization brought Victoria to tears and with her hand she wiped them from her eyes. No wonder Diego was so miserable. He loved her and he had protected her whenever he could. She remembered all the times when he had moved in front of her to get her out of harms way and how he had challenged the fencing master, Sir Miles Thackery, to protect her from his anger. Why had she never seen it and why had he never said a word about his feelings? But she knew why, he had told her. She had only looked at Zorro and never at her best friend.

Diego and Agnes had already left by the time she returned to the kitchen. Pilar looked at her tear stained face with concern. "Are you alright? Can I help you?"

Victoria shook her head. "Can you manage without me for a while?" she asked, fighting back tears. Pilar nodded. "Of course, Victoria. There aren't many customers yet." Almost fleeing the tavern, Victoria left for a long walk. She needed to think and get her emotions back under control. And sort out her feelings for both Zorro and Diego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't until a few days later that she had the chance to talk to Diego privately again. She was nervous about it, now that she knew his feelings for her, and long buried emotions for him were stirring inside of her again.

The tavern was quiet as the other customers had already left for siesta, but she had asked Diego to stay when he had been about to leave too.

"How does Agnes blackmail you, Diego?" she questioned him. "What is it that could kill us both?"

Shocked Diego looked at her. "What has she told you?" He took Victoria by the arm and led her into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Victoria replied, alarmed by his severe tone. "She told me that you love me and that we'd both die if I don't leave you alone! Is that true Diego? What kind of secret is it?"

"Don't ask, Victoria," Diego looked at her seriously. "Some secrets can be deadly."

"But is it true that you do it for me? To protect me, because you love me?" Victoria insisted. Leaning with her back against the cupboard, she looked at him.

Diego moved closer, until she was tightly locked between him and the cupboard. She felt their bodies touching while he looked at her intensely.

"Why do you care Victoria?" he asked softly. "Aren't you only in love with your legend?"

"I love you too, Diego," she whispered. "I only never knew how much you felt for me."

When he bent his head down to her, Victoria turned her face up to him and closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her.

Diego knew she would recognize him if he took her in his arms kissed her now as he had done as Zorro so many times. It took all of his control to restrain himself. Instead of kissing her lips he moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "if I started kissing you now, I wouldn't want to stop." When he had kissed her as Zorro, there had never been the time for more than a few kisses and he had always wanted to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck right below the ear where her pulse was pounding under her skin. From the touch of his lips he felt a shiver run along her spine and she arched against his body.

"And I wouldn't want you to stop either," Victoria whispered, slowly opening her eyes again looking into his eyes. For several seconds they shared an intimate moment. "I love you, Victoria," Diego whispered, "I always have." Without touching her again, Diego turned around and left through the curtain leaving her alone.

For long moments, Victoria stared blankly at the curtain moved by the draught from the kitchen door. Confused she came back to her senses. She had never felt like this. Not even Zorro had kissed her like that and she felt her body react in remembrance of his well-placed kiss. She longed for more, but the knowledge that there was no future for them put tears into her eyes.

Only when her helpers came for the evening work, did she realize that she must have sat at the kitchen table the whole afternoon. Trying to catch up with the work she normally did during siesta, she had no more time to think and she was thankful for the busy tavern that kept her occupied. There weren't too many orders she mixed up and not too many broken dishes either.

Z Z Z

Alejandro had never seen Diego in such a bad mood. It had been bad ever since his engagement was announced and Alejandro had thought it couldn't get worse, but it did. Either he was grouchy or apathetic and one never knew what to expect. Even Felipe tried to evade him most of the time.

Alejandro tried to talk to his son several times, but Diego retreated into silence or snapped at him, until his father got frustrated and gave up.

With every day that the wedding day grew closer, Diego became more and more unapproachable and he dreaded the day to come. While he longed for Victoria, he knew he had to keep away from her or he wouldn't be able to resist his love for her.

At the same time, Zorro became more and more reckless in his actions and it was mainly due to Mendoza restraining his soldiers that he wasn't shot.

Victoria was scared when she witnessed it and she couldn't bear the emptiness in his eyes. She loved him and she loved Diego too, it was tearing her apart. What made it even worse was the realization that she had lost them both and there would be no future for her.

When Zorro returned home, Felipe scolded him for his behavior in the pueblo. Didn't he realize that he was almost shot today?

But Diego somehow didn't care. He only wished that it would be over. Somehow, he almost welcomed death. It was better than this hopeless life that lay ahead of him at the side of a woman he despised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Agnes had wanted him to accompany her to a shopping tour to Santa Paula, but he had managed to evade it. Some of the shopping would be for her wedding dress and he had convinced her that it would bring bad luck if he saw even parts of the dress beforehand. Nonetheless, Agnes couldn't keep herself from boasting about boasting with her engagement in the tavern and telling everyone how splendid her wedding dress would be.

When Victoria heard that Agnes would be away for several days, she took the chance to come to the hacienda. She hadn't seen Diego since the day he had admitted his love for her and she knew he had been avoiding her by not coming to the tavern any longer and she needed to see him.

"Victoria," a surprised Diego greeted her when she entered the hacienda and Alejandro was happy to see his son smile at Victoria after he had been in such a bad mood recently. Maybe Victoria would do him good. They had always been such good friends, she might be the one who was able to talk to him and get through the wall Diego had erected around himself.

"Victoria, what a pleasant surprise," Alejandro greeted her. "I hope you'll stay for dinner."

"I'm not sure I can stay," Victoria said evasively. "There is always so much work at the tavern."

"Nonsense, I'm sure the girls can manage without you for an evening," Alejandro wanted her to stay, "but you have to excuse me now, I have some work to do," he retreated, leaving them alone.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Diego asked, agitated the moment they were alone.

"I wanted to see you, Diego," Victoria declared a little self-conscious. "You haven't come to the tavern any more and I have missed you."

"You shouldn't have come," Diego said, stepping closer to her. Victoria took it as encouragement to put her hands on his arms. "Not when I have been missing you so much, Victoria," he whispered.

Feeling her so close, Diego could no longer resist. The next moment she found herself pulled tight into his embrace. "You don't know how tempting you are, Victoria." Tenderly he brushed a strand of hair out of her face with a tender caress, taking her face into his hands.

His longing to hold her overwhelmed his thinking and he didn't care anymore that he shouldn't kiss her and that she would recognize him.

When Diego bent down to her, Victoria thought for a moment how it would feel to be kissed by Diego and her lips opened in anticipation. But when their lips met she realized she already knew, because he had kissed just as passionately before under the disguise of Zorro.

She opened her eyes, looking at him shocked and surprised. Why hadn't she matched his blue eyes with those of Zorro before? "It was you all the time and I didn't see you." She had longed to be back in Zorro's arms and now she was. Zorro still loved her and she wouldn't let him go again. She no longer needed to hold back, fighting with herself, because she wasn't in love with two different men, they were the same.

"Don't leave me again, please, I love you, Diego."

"I love you too, Victoria."

"But we can't, we mustn't..," Diego tried to keep his feelings under control, but Victoria didn't make it easy for him when she intensified their kiss. With her body pressed against his, she locked her arms around his neck, brushing through his hair and caressing his cheek. The passion inside them ignited, making them long for more.

Trailing his mouth from her lips all along her neck, he let his hands roam all over her body while Victoria's hands were moving across his bare chest under his now opened shirt. He had pulled her blouse loose to touch her soft skin underneath when they heard his father's steps outside in the corridor and and his calling for them.

Victoria looked at him alarmed. "Your father, he's coming!"

Coming back to his senses, Diego knew he could let his father see them in their disheveled state.

Reaching for the lever behind him, Diego opened the secret passage and led Victoria through the entrance. There was no time for explanations now. "Inside, quickly!" Alejandro had just entered the library when the door shut behind them. Relieved they leaned against the wall behind the door. "That was close," Diego, breathed heavily.

Z Z Z

After they had both rearranged their clothes, Victoria moved down the steps and looked around. She instantly recognized the cave where Zorro had brought her and asked for her hand.

"So this is where your cave is! No wonder you could bring us a meal so quickly." She walked around looking at the desk and sat down in the chair that she remembered from the last time. "We need to talk, Diego," she demanded.

"I know you have many questions, Victoria and I'm sorry I lied to you," Diego had stepped closer again, but he kept a distance between them.

"So this is the secret you didn't want to tell me. That you're Zorro!" Victoria looked at him

questioningly. "Why did you tell me today and not before?"

"I never intended to tell you, but I couldn't resist you any longer and I just needed to hold you," Diego touched her face tenderly, cupping her cheek with his hand. Victoria leaned against his hand enjoying his touch.

"Tell me about Agnes!" Victoria demanded.

Running his hands through his hair, Diego told her how Agnes had discovered his secret.

"And now she is blackmailing you to marry her?"

Diego only nodded. "She threatens to tell the alcalde that you and my father have been my accomplices and have you hanged by my side if I don't do what she wants. She forced me to split up with you as Zorro. I'm sorry, Victoria. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I see," Victoria had her head bowed. "And there is nothing you can do?"

"Don't you think I haven't tried to find a way out of it?" Diego showed his despair. "I talked to her endlessly, trying to change her mind, but it was in vain. I'm just a too good catch for her to let me go," Diego said sarcastically. "I thought of running away with you across the border to the United States, but I'd have to leave my father behind. Though he doesn't show it, he has grown old. He never fully regained his strength after being shot a few years ago. I don't want the alcalde to hang him in my stead."

"What else were you thinking of, Diego?" Victoria looked at him, noticing how devastated he was. Then she thought of him as Zorro again and she remembered the last time she had seen him on the plaza. Realization hit her and she turned white. She knew what else he had been planning.

"Do you think getting yourself shot by the soldiers is a way out? Do you know what you're doing, Diego?" Victoria accused him. "I know how close you came to death the last time Zorro appeared in the pueblo!"

"Please Victoria, I just don't know what to do anymore. There is no life for me without you." Diego pulled her into his arms again.

"I know, Diego," Victoria began to cry at his chest. "But what can we do?"

Helplessly Diego held her in his embrace placing a kiss on her hair.

"Promise me, you'll be more careful as Zorro, Diego. Don't get yourself shot intentionally." Diego didn't answer and bent down to kiss her. But before he reached her, she put her fingertips on his mouth between them. Fixing him with a determined look, she repeated her request. "Please, Diego, promise me."

Diego sighed, giving in. "I promise, querida," he whispered against her fingers. Taking her hand away, he kissed tenderly her tear stained face and her arms found their way back around his neck.

Finally breaking apart, Diego released her from his arms. "I don't think we should meet alone again, querida," Diego said in a hoarse voice betraying his emotions. "I don't want to dishonor you when I can't promise you a future. We were lucky my father disturbed us today."

Victoria nodded, tears filling her eyes again. They had come dangerously close today and she knew she'd find herself back in his arms the very moment they met alone again. Diego looked through the spyhole into the library. "There is no one there at the moment, we can get out again." He pulled the lever from the inside and led her back to the library.

"So this is how it ends? I find out who you are when there is no more future for us?" Victoria faced him crying.

"I wish there was another way," Diego felt the desire rise inside him again. He kissed her passionately, before he almost forcefully shoved her away. "Go now, Victoria and don't come back."

She heard the hardly audible opening of the secret door and then he had vanished in the cave again. From the spyhole, he watched her leave.

Z Z Z

Running outside to her cart she almost bumped into Alejandro who was still looking for them.

"Victoria? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ignoring his surprised question, she passed him by and and climbed into her cart. Urging her horses to move as fast as they could, she was already on her way to the pueblo before Alejandro could stop her.

Angry at his son for making Victoria cry, he snapped at Diego as he left the library. "I don't know what you have said to Victoria, but you will ride to the pueblo immediately and apologize to her. I have had enough of your moods now. I tried to have patience with you, but enough is enough. Whatever your problem is, don't let Victoria suffer from it. I won't let you treat Victoria like this."

"No, I won't ride after her and you can say to me what you want, but I won't change my mind." Diego retorted determinedly.

"Diego," Alejandro warned him, putting a hand on his arm to restrain him. "This has gone too far."

Diego shook the hand away. "Leave me alone father, you don't know anything about it."

He glared at his father. Instead of heading to his bedroom where he had intended to go, he decided to take a ride on Toronado to calm down again. Turning back, Diego returned to the library and had vanished when his father entered shortly after him.

Frustrated by his son's sudden disappearance, Alejandro waved his gloves angrily in the air and decided to ride after Victoria himself.

Z Z Z

He caught up with her in the stables where she was tending her horse.

"Victoria, I came here to apologize for the behavior of my son. I wanted him to do it himself, but he refused. Whatever Diego said to you, he has no right to hurt you. I have always considered you a part of our family and I want you to come back to the hacienda and have dinner with us." Alejandro looked at her expectantly.

"It's very nice of you to come after me, but I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, I can't."Victoria looked at him apologetically. From the way her hands were shaking while she unloaded her cart, Alejandro inferred that the talk with Diego must have disturbed her terribly. "What has Diego done to you, Victoria?" he inquired. "Is there something I can do?"

Victoria shook her head. "How can you change a person's mind who knows nothing about love?"

She thought of Agnes and her cruel demand. "Unless you can do that or turn back time, there is nothing you can do. Please excuse me now, I have to go now."

Alejandro saw her heading to the church probably searching for consolation by the padre and he got even more concerned. What had happened between the two of them?

Z Z Z

"Diego, I have to talk to you!" Alejandro wouldn't go away without an answer from his son. "What have done to Victoria? She was completely shaken when I met her and went straight to the church."

Diego realized what his father was thinking, but he couldn't tell him the truth either. "I give you my word that haven't taken advantage of Victoria or compromised her in any way." How could he tell his father how close they had come this afternoon?

"Your word Diego?" his father asked. "My word, Father!" Alejandro breathed relieved. "I trust you, Diego. But Victoria said something about changing a person's mind who knows nothing about love. Was she talking about you?"

"Me?" Diego shook his head. "No, she wasn't talking about me. But can we change the topic now? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Diego turned around. "Diego, this isn't finished, not until you tell me what has happened between you and Victoria!" Alejandro demanded.

"I have told you all you need to know, this discussion is ended!" Without another word, Diego strode away and Alejandro knew he wouldn't get any more information, but that didn't put his worries at rest. Something was definitely wrong and neither Diego nor Victoria were willing to tell him what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Victoria wasn't the only one who sought the padre's consolation that day. Diego visited the padre after evening mass and they sat down in a corner of the mission's garden where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Padre what can I do?" Diego needed someone he could talk to. The padre listened patiently, trying to comfort him, though he could help neither Diego nor Victoria before him. Listening to both of them the padre had figured out that Diego was Zorro and it made talking easier when Diego didn't need to talk in riddles trying to hide his identity.

Z Z Z

The wedding day was coming closer and Diego dreaded it more and more. But there was no way out for him. The date had been moved twice, once because there had been problems with Agnes' dress and then again because some guests weren't able to make it earlier, but now he ran out of time. All the guests had agreed to come to the final date and the wedding dress was ready too.

Agnes had wanted to see her new quarters at the hacienda and Diego had showed her the rooms that would be hers after the wedding. By putting them in another wing than his own, he made it all too clear that the marriage would be in name only. Agnes was still convinced that he would change his mind and perform his duty as husband.

Diego had avoided Victoria as much as he could by refusing to come to the pueblo whenever possible.

A few times Zorro had been needed and it had gone as usual. He had only exchanged a short look with Victoria, but he no longer singled her out or made compliments to her. Victoria had stayed in the plaza during his encounter with the alcalde and it had been a relief to her that he kept his promise and no longer tried to get himself killed.

Z Z Z

When he had come to the tavern later to have lunch with his father and Felipe, she looked him over to find out if he was hiding any injuries, but he didn't show any.

Diego felt her eyes examining him and when their eyes met she hastily looked away and vanished into the kitchen.

To everyone's surprise Victoria had put her tavern for sale, and it was gossiped that she was leaving because Zorro had split up with her.

Alejandro addressed her while she was serving them. "Victoria, are you really selling your tavern? Why? This is your life, you have all your friends here!"

"Don Alejandro, I have made up my mind. I realized that there will never be a future for me with Zorro and I can't live here without him. As soon as I have found a buyer, I'll be gone."

"But where are you going?" Alejandro was concerned for her. He couldn't remember when he had seen her smile the last time. If it hadn't been for her obvious break with Zorro, he'd have thought Diego had something to do with it. But Diego had given him his word and Alejandro believed him.

Diego was also shocked to hear about her plans, but he couldn't blame her. It had been a small consolation for him to able to see her once in a while at the tavern, but that would be lost to him too when she left his life forever.

He felt like a tiger in a cage that was getting smaller every day, leaving him without any breath. In a sudden surge of frustration he wiped all the dishes with a forceful shove from the table. The loud clatter of the breaking dishes got them all the attention in the tavern.

"Diego!" Victoria looked at him shocked and started to pick up the broken dishes.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego apologized. "Ouch!" Victoria exclaimed. Alarmed he looked at her hand where she had cut herself in the palm picking up a broken glass. "You're bleeding, Victoria. This has to be taken care of." Ignoring her protests, he took hold of her hand to inspect the injury.

"It's alright, Diego. I just have to put something on it and it will soon stop bleeding." Victoria tried to pull back her hand.

"You had better have Diego dress it, Victoria. It can get infected easily." Alejandro warned her.

The pain set in and Victoria suppressed her tears while she was holding her wrist with the other hand. Big drops of blood were falling on the floor. Diego caught her as she fainted and scooped her up in his arms and carried her effortlessly upstairs to her room.

"I need alcohol, some hot water and clean bandages, Pilar," he requested. Laying Victoria down on the bed, he inspected her hand. The cut wasn't as deep as he had thought at first inspection, but it was bleeding profusely. A few minutes later Pilar knocked at the door and brought the requested items.

"Is that all, Don Diego?" Diego nodded. He could see her face turning a little green when she looked at the blood on Victoria's hand. "Yes, you can go, I'll manage." Leaving the door slightly ajar for propriety, Pilar fled the room.

Victoria became awake feeling a sharp pain in her hand. "I'll be finished in a minute, Victoria," Diego looked at her tenderly. "There was a splinter of glass in your hand and I had to remove it." Carefully he wrapped her hand in bandages. "You won't be able to work with it until it has healed."

As soon as he was finished treating her, she pulled back her hand feeling a throbbing pain emanating from it.

"It hurts," she whispered. Sitting up, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her, but instead of leaning back into the pillows, she eased against him.

Diego put his arm around her while he stroked her hair. "Your dizziness comes from your loss of blood, but it will be over soon." Her pain faded into the background when she felt the brush of his lips against hers. Forgetting her hand for the moment, she tied her arms around his neck.

When she flinched from pain, Diego withdrew from the kiss to check her hand once more. A small tickle of blood ran from under the bandages turning them red at the edge and wetting her hand.

"You should try not to move your hand until the wound has closed a little," Diego cautioned her while he redid the dressing.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I just forgot for the moment," Victoria apologized keeping her hand on her lap.

"I did too," Diego gazed into her eyes, unwilling to break contact while his left hand cupped her cheek. "Please don't go, Victoria. Don't leave Los Angeles. I can't live without you," Diego pleaded.

"And I can't bear to see you married to that woman," Victoria bowed her head. "I talked to a man interested in buying the tavern. If he is able to get together the money from his bank, I'll be leaving at the end of next week!"

"No!" Diego cried out shocked, but he knew she wouldn't change her mind. Taking care not to touch her hand, he kissed her desperately. "Don't go, Victoria. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Diego, but I have to go."

Diego's face became blank, but his eyes betrayed his heartbreak. Reluctantly he released her and headed down the stairs.

Z Z Z

"How's Victoria?" his father questioned him when Diego came back to the table. "Better," Diego replied rather brusquely. "I have dressed her hand and she should show it Dr. Hernandez tomorrow to make sure it doesn't get infected." He took his jacket from a nearby chair and put it on again. Alejandro noticed some blood stains on his shirt that were now hidden by the jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Won't you tell me what's going on between you and Victoria?" Alejandro questioned his son on their ride home.

"What are you talking about father?" Diego tried to feign innocence. "I took care of her hand and dressed it."

"Then why is there a bloodstain on the collar at the back of your shirt? Don't think you can fool me, Diego! Unless it's your own blood, Victoria must have put her hand there! What was Victoria's arm doing around your neck?"

Nervously Diego pulled at his jacket to cover his shirt collar with it. Who else had noticed?

Diego preferred to say nothing, but Alejandro started to put together the puzzle. Diego and Victoria were having an affair and now Victoria was leaving because Diego was marrying Agnes. It also explained why Diego and Victoria had been in such a bad mood recently. The only question that remained was the one about Agnes. "Diego, tell me why you are marrying Agnes when you love Victoria and she loves you?"

Diego looked surprised at his father. He hadn't expected him to draw the right conclusions so fast.

Alejandro looked at Diego's blank face and sighed. His son could be really difficult when he didn't want to say something. How long had this been going on between his son and Victoria? Diego must know that Victoria would be welcome in the family. That he didn't mind if she wasn't from the same class.

When they had arrived at the hacienda again, Alejandro wouldn't let Diego excuse himself, but asked him to come to the library instead.

"Sit down, Diego," he commanded and Diego felt like he was ten years old again.

Alejandro took a seat opposite him. "Now we will talk, Diego. I know you are keeping secrets from me, and the reason for your upcoming marriage is only part of it. I won't let you go until you tell me the truth about you and Agnes. And don't try to tell me any stories about suddenly falling in love with her, because I won't buy that. You try to spend as much time away from her as possible and I think you actually despise her. So the truth, Diego!"

Diego remained silent and gave him only a pained look. "Diego, I want to help you! I'm your father!" Alejandro put a hand on his son's arm. "Please talk to me!"

Diego had his head bowed. "I don't think talking will help, Father. There are some things you're better off not knowing, because they are too dangerous."

Alejandro looked at him not comprehending, but he saw Diego's despair. He needed to keep him talking, to get him to open up to him. "Diego, you can trust me, please. Tell me what your problem is?! You know I'd do anything for you. You are my son and I love you."

"Are you willing to die for me too, Father?" Diego looked at him, challenging. "Are you willing to die for a secret?" Diego had risen from his seat and started to move around.

"What secret Diego? What are you talking about?" Alejandro stared at him.

"That I'm Zorro!" Diego looked at him, waiting for him reaction.

"You are Zorro?" It took Alejandro a moment to comprehend the news. At first he couldn't believe it, but then it suddenly made sense. Like Victoria, he was looking at his son for the first time and he couldn't believe how he had been fooled for so long. hock and awe warred inside him. Diego was Zorro and he hadn't seen it.

Here was the chance to finally thank the man who had saved his life several times over the years for nothing in return. Oh but wait, he had gotten something in return, his father's hurting remarks and his open disappointment. Shame washed over Alejandro's face.

"Diego, please, I'm sorry. I should have seen it and believed in you. I don't know what to say!"

"It's not your fault, Father. I couldn't tell you and I'm so sorry for that!" Diego's voice was quiet.

"Why are you telling me now? Why are you so desperate?" Alejandro tried to understand.

"Because you can't be the last to know!"

"Who else knows? Victoria and who else? Agnes?" Diego's stricken face showed him that he had hit the mark. "Is that why you'll marry her? Is she blackmailing you with your secret?"

Diego nodded, not hiding his despair. "She'll have you and Victoria hang too if I don't!"

"No!" Alejandro exclaimed in disbelief. "She can't be so cruel to drag Victoria into it!" Alejandro didn't care for the threat to his own life. "Didn't you offer her money to keep her silent?"

"She's not interested in it. She prefers to have all the money and me. A rich husband to show off!" Diego said disgustedly.

Alejandro began to understand. "There must be something else we can do to keep her silent besides you marrying her."

"I don't know how, Father!" Diego grimaced. "She won't be silenced unless she becomes a de la Vega!"

"I could marry her, Diego!" Alejandro said spontaneously.

"You?!" Diego laughed sarcastically, but then he realized that his father had meant it. "You can't be sincere!"

"All she wants is to have our name and money. She can get that from me too!" Alejandro said seriously. He started to give the sudden idea a second chance thinking about it.

"But what about you Father? Wasn't there a widow you were interested in?"

"I don't think I'll ever find someone again who could take your mother's place. If this is a way to have you and Victoria happy then I'll do it. I want to have grandchildren and if you're going to house Agnes as far away as possible from you, I don't think you're going give me any with Agnes. Am I right that it'll be different with Victoria?"

Diego blushed a little at his father's latest statement. Alejandro smiled at little at his son's discomfort.

"Father, I can't let you do it. It was my decision to become Zorro, so I have to bear the consequence. I knew that from the start. Can you imagine how bad it would be to have her as your wife?"

"I can't be worse than enduring your mood while you're married to her!" Alejandro joked trying to lift the mood.

"I'm sorry Father," Diego apologized. "I just don't know what to do."

"It's alright, son. You should stop trying to carry the weight of the world all alone. We are family and we have to stand together."

"Thank you, Father." They embraced, patting each other on the shoulder. Diego smiled a little, feeling some relief. It felt good to have his father on his side, no longer angry at him.

Alejandro noticed Diego's relief and he swore to himself he'd do anything to help his son. Diego deserved to be happy with Victoria after all they had gone through and all that Zorro had done not only for the pueblo, but also for his father.

Marrying Agnes was at least better than having his son hang.

Now that the secret was out, Diego opened up to his father and answered his questions. Alejandro began to understand why Diego had been so devastated recently and he wished Agnes had never met Zorro.

It was a pleasant surprise for him to find out that Felipe could hear and had been part of the secret from the start. "How often have you pretended that you didn't hear me, Felipe?" Alejandro hit him playfully on the shoulder. Felipe grinned mischievously and shrugged.

They spent the rest of the day talking and Alejandro realized how ignorant he had been. He should have made the connection between Diego and Zorro much earlier and that Diego's seeming disinterest in the pueblo's affairs had only been part of the act.

Diego smiled when he heard his father telling him how proud he was of his son. It was something he had been craving for over the years he had played his role, and it would have made him very happy if it had come at another time. But facing the fact that Victoria would vanish from his life soon, there was nothing to cheer him up.

Z Z Z

The next day Agnes was in for a surprise. Diego had picked her up, because she wanted him to take a ride with her. Diego brought her to the library where his father was waiting. On Alejandro's request, Diego left them both alone.

"Senorita," Alejandro addressed her, "Diego has finally told me how you forced him into your engagement and only my education prevents me from saying how I really feel." Agnes looked shocked she hadn't expected that.

"That you know the truth doesn't change anything," she retorted self-confident. "Diego will marry me or you will all die!"

"I understand that you are mainly interested in marrying into a rich and noble family?" Agnes wouldn't have put it that bluntly, but they were here to talk the truth.

"My aunt wants me to marry my cousin and I hate him. He has no money and his hacienda is a long way from the pueblo. He wants me to work in his house and take care for his children from his first marriage. So why should I take him if I can have your son?"

"That's exactly the point," Alejandro explained. "You can't have him. Diego loves someone else. Someone he has made his promise to."

"You mean that tavern wench he has been courting as Zorro?" Agnes laughed. "You can't be serious."

Alejandro looked at her angrily. "Victoria was right, you know nothing about love. You're still a child."

"I'm no child, I'm old enough to marry!" she exclaimed.

"I think Diego made it quite clear to you that the marriage would be in name only and I think you agreed." Alejandro felt a little embarrassed talking about that topic. Agnes was also uncomfortable, but still defiant.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Don Alejandro," Agnes replied without contradicting him.

"I'm interested in having grandchildren so our family line will continue, that makes it my business!"

"Diego will love me as soon as we're married!"

"Love isn't something, you'll get just because you're bound by a wedding band," Alejandro corrected her. "Since you're not really interested in Diego as a person, I'm offering myself as your husband. I can give you the same as my son, the name, the money and no other obligations!"

"You?!" Agnes was stunned. She'd never have expected that. "But you're old! I want a young husband, someone who cares for me!"

"Well, you won't find that in our family! You aren't a person one takes a liking to; from the way you are willing to destroy other people's lives!" Alejandro put it bluntly.

"But I want Diego," she pouted.

"As I already explained, I won't let you! I'd rather go to the gallows with him than have you destroy his life!"

Agnes was stunned. "I have to think about it," she said with a trembling voice, before she left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Agnes hadn't agreed to marry Alejandro and Victoria would be leaving, having found a buyer. There was no way out for Diego, except one.

"So when are you leaving Los Angeles, Senorita Escalante?" De Soto asked.

"I'm leaving with the coach to Mexico tomorrow at noon, but why are you interested in my leaving?" Victoria wanted to know.

"At noon? That's good," De Soto said mainly to himself. Victoria eyed him suspiciously. "It's only mere interest, senorita," De Soto defended. "But if you excuse me now, I'm busy."

"Sergeant, what is the alcalde up to?" Victoria asked Mendoza later at his table.

The Sergeant sat in front of his plate without touching it. Startled by her question he let the fork fall out of his hand.

"Oh nothing, only because of the gallows, I mean.. I mean your food," Mendoza tried to correct himself. "When it will be the last time we'll be able to eat your cooking."

But Victoria had heard him. "What gallows?" Sitting down at the table, she pulled the plate away from him. "If you want to eat at least a bit, you'll tell me immediately what is going on!"

"You can have the plate, I'm not hungry. Who can eat if one's best friend is going to die!"

Victoria looked at him scared. "Who will die?"

"Zorro's going to hang after you have left. He asked us to wait to set up the gallows until you're gone and he has turned himself in."

"No, he can't do that!" But she knew him too well. When he had said her goodbye earlier, he had no longer tried to hold her or asked her to stay. Just a short and tender kiss and then he had turned around. She'd never forget the sadness in his eyes.

As the coach slowly rolled out the pueblo, the soldiers started with the erection of the gallows. De Soto urged them to hurry, he wanted to have everything finished as quickly as possible, so he could be on the ship that left for Spain in a few hours.

The prisoner didn't resist when the sergeant led him up the stairs. Before he put the noose around Zorro's neck, he removed the hat and shoved the mask aside and cries of surprise went through the crowd.

"Don Diego!" Mendoza exclaimed. "You!" De Soto looked surprised. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Go on, sergeant!"

Obediently and with shaking hands, Mendoza put the noose around his best friend's neck. "This isn't right," he cried with tears in his eyes. "Don Diego, you're my best friend, I just can't do that."

This time there was no Zorro to save the day when De Soto went up the stairs to pull the lever himself. The trap door opened and Zorro was hanging dead from the rope.

Z Z Z

Victoria screamed and her whole body was shaking. "Nooo," she cried, "I love you so much, please you can't be dead."

Only then did she realize that she was lying in her bed. She knew it had been a nightmare, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. It had been so real. Hastily, she dressed herself and ran out of the pueblo to the de la Vega. She was out of breath when she knocked at the door.

Z Z Z

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Diego opened the door and she flung herself into his arms. "Don't die, please, don't let the alcalde hang you," she breathed heavily. "I couldn't bear it."

"Calm down Victoria and tell me why you're here this early in the morning!" Victoria realized that it was only starting to dawn and she felt a little silly that she was waking her friends at this time in the night because of a nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Diego, I'd better leave. I'm alright; I just wanted to see you." Victoria breathed slower again.

"Why couldn't that wait until later?" Diego asked a little curious. Giving her time to calm down, he put an arm around her waist and led her out of the hacienda to a small bench in the garden. "This is my favorite time," he continued, remembering the many times he had returned at dawn from one his nightly rides as Zorro, "when the sun is about to rise above the horizon."

"I had a nightmare that you would let the alcalde hang you after I'm gone. It was so real that I needed to make sure that you're alive. You aren't planning anything like that, are you?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Victoria." He sounded desperate and tired. Then she noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes from the day before and that he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. "When are you leaving tomorrow?"

It sounded just as in her dream and she couldn't shake off her feeling of dread. "I'm not leaving tomorrow. Yesterday I got a letter from my brother Ramon and he doesn't agree with me selling the tavern. He wants to keep it in the family. He'd rather manage the tavern himself than have me sell it to someone else. He is on his way here and until he comes to Los Angeles, I can't leave."

"That is good news," Diego smiled relieved, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. With her head on Diego's shoulder they watched the sunrise and turn everything in a golden light. After several minutes of silence Victoria realized that Diego had fallen asleep beside her. Tired as well, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes too, while the bright sun shone through her eyelids.

That was how Alejandro found them when he got up in the morning. "Victoria, what are you doing here?" he called out surprised. Stiff from sleeping on the hard bench Victoria rose while Diego continued to sleep. "Shhh," she said, "let him sleep, I think he hasn't slept all night." Both looked down at Diego, who in his sleep, for once didn't look as troubled as he had recently.

Z Z Z

"Where is Victoria?" Diego asked his father who was already at his desk when Diego entered the hacienda. He stretched his muscles to get rid of his stiffness from the bank.

"Help yourself with some coffee, Diego, you look like you need it," Alejandro suggested."Victoria has returned to her tavern after we had breakfast together. A servant drove her to the pueblo."

"Thank you, Father. Did Victoria tell you she has to wait for Ramon, before she can leave?" Diego couldn't refrain from sharing the good news.

"Yes, she said so during breakfast, but that doesn't solve any problems. Your marriage to Agnes is in two weeks. Or has she decided to accept my proposal?"

"No, Agnes hasn't mentioned your proposal, so we're still in the same situation, Father." Diego's mood dropped again and he went to the breakfast table where Felipe was already helping himself.

Some minutes later there was a knock on the door. "What is it today that makes everyone come to our hacienda this early in the morning," Alejandro grumbled to himself while he went to open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Padre Benitez," he exclaimed surprised. "What brings you to us today?"

The padre looked gravely. "I need to talk to Don Diego if he is already up." The habit of Diego rising late was well-known in the pueblo.

"You're lucky. Padre, Diego got up early today. May I offer you a coffee?"

"Just some water will suffice."

"Padre Benitez!" Diego rose from his chair to greet the padre.

"I would like to speak to you in private, Don Diego. If you could spare me some time?"

"Of course, Padre."

Both went to the library and Diego offered him a seat.

"Diego, last night I was called to a family of newcomers to give a man the last rites. He got a fever shortly after he arrived here and the doctor wasn't able to do anything for him. Now his wife and his small children are dreading the future because they are without any money. While I walked back to Los Angeles I thought how I could help them and when I passed by your hacienda I thought of you."

"Of course, Padre, you can count on our family to help with money." Diego assured him.

"Well I wasn't thinking about your money, but about something that would provide a solution to both your and their problems."

"I don't understand, Padre."

"Diego, the late husband was quite tall and his figure matches yours."

Diego still looked perplexed at the padre, he didn't know what he was up to.

"Diego, can be speak openly? You have come to me for confession, so I know that you're Zorro and that Senorita Madeloca wants you to marry her because she found out your secret."

"I know Padre, but how can a dead man help me out of it?"

"You need to dress the man in your Zorro outfit and then his wife can collect the bounty for Zorro. With the money she can build a future for herself and her children while you can declare Zorro dead and marry your Victoria."

Diego started to beam at the idea. "Padre, you have just saved my life with your suggestion. But how does this agree with your obligation to speak the truth."

There is a price attached, Diego." The padre fixed him with a compelling gaze.

"What price?" Diego asked concerned.

"If I bury that man as Zorro, you must swear to me that Zorro is really dead and will never return again. That way I won't have to lie about Zorro's death."

Diego didn't need to think about. "I can easily swear that. If giving up Zorro is the price to be together with the woman I love, I'll do it."

The padre smiled as well. "Then I will return to that family. While I wait there for Zorro, I'll tell the family what is expected from them." After giving Diego directions to the house, the padre went back the road he came.

Z Z Z

After the padre had left, Diego went to the cave to prepare himself for Zorro's last ride. While Felipe saddled Toronado, Diego told him of his conversation with the padre.

"Felipe, Agnes expects me to pay her a visit today, but I can't. I want you to go to her father's hacienda and tell her that I'm too busy today. But you have to find a way to keep her from coming to the pueblo. Do what ever you need to make her stay away."

Felipe didn't like Agnes at all, but he saw the necessity of what Diego was asking of him. If needed, he would stay the whole day in the her company and that of her maid and listen to their silly talking. With a nod he assured Diego that he would do as requested. Eager to get on with it, Zorro was soon on his way.

Z Z Z

Victoria came rushing out of the tavern alarmed by the commotion. At first, she didn't know what the shouting was about until she saw the eyes of those in the plaza turned to the small cart that had entered the pueblo from the north.

A woman accompanied by two small children was leading the cart that carried a gruesome freight. A tall man lay in the back of it, dressed in black wearing a black mask.

"Zorro!" Victoria exclaimed, stepping closer. The body on the cart didn't move and from the flies that were flying around him it became clear that the man was dead.

In the center of the plaza the woman stopped and addressed Sergeant Mendoza who had approached her. "I want to talk to your alcalde. I bring you the dead body of Zorro and I want to claim the 6000 pesos for him."

"No," Victoria cried out, walking to the cart to have a look at the body. She saw the dress, the hat, the boots all of it looked familiar. From the corner of her eye she saw De Soto coming out of his office and then she fainted.

When Victoria came around again, she heard the woman haggling with the alcalde over the bounty. Shocked she looked up at the man who was holding her. Diego? But if he was alive who was the man on the cart?

Diego tightened his hold on her, supporting her with his arms. Leaning to down to her, he whispered for only her to hear. "Victoria, please play along. The alcalde must be convinced that Zorro is dead."

Surprised she looked at him, feeling only relief to see him alive. Loudly he said, "I'm sorry, Victoria. I know how much Zorro meant to you."

"Finally," de Soto triumphed. "Finally, I have you Zorro," though he knew that the dead man couldn't hear him any more. De Soto pulled the mask from the head and looked at his face.

"I don't recognize him," he said.

"Me neither," Mendoza shook his head. "But it's so sad that Zorro is dead." The sergeant wipe a tear from his eye.

"Mendoza, go fetch Dr. Hernandez. I want him to confirm the death of this man!"

"Si, mi alcalde!" Mendoza hurried away to return with the doctor.

"There is nothing I can do for this man. He is definitely dead," the doctor acknowledged.

"This can't be!" Victoria cried out. "Zorro can't be dead!" She didn't know what the reason for this charade was, but she would do what Diego asked her. Diego's arm around her shoulder gave her the strength to regain her composure after the initial shock. Diego admired her acting abilities and squeezed her slightly in assurance.

"Zorro definitely died last night, alcalde!" Diego joined the conversation while Victoria looked surprised at his statement. "We all feel very sorry about it and we should all be thankful what he did for this pueblo."

"Now that it's settled," the woman shyly took the word again, "I need to have that money for my children."

The padre had joined the group in the center of the plaza and looked sadly at the dead body. "That man is now in heaven and all we can do is to pray for his soul. The last deed Zorro can do is to have his bounty money used for something good. You, alcalde, must give this woman the money she needs to sustain herself and her children."

There was no way De Soto could contradict the padre. Ordering Mendoza to fetch the money from his office, he joined to crowd behind the padre who gathered his community to hold a service for their dead hero.

Zorro was buried later that day in the graveyard under the eyes of the citizens of Los Angeles. Among those in front was Victoria Escalante, who was comforted by Don Diego in her grief.

After everyone had dispersed and the woman had left with the money, De Soto wasted no more time lingering. Ordering Mendoza to help him pack, he was soon on his way to the harbor of San Pedro to catch the next ship to Spain. He would return in triumph, now that Zorro was dead and he had gotten rid of the legend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the funeral Victoria went with Diego and Alejandro to the de la Vega hacienda waiting for an explanation. She had understood that she had to keep quiet until everything was over, but she had grown impatient during the hours it had taken. It had made her angry to have been so deceived if even for a short time. The first moment she had seen the black clad body, she had been convinced that Zorro was dead.

Diego sensed her anger and wasted no more time when they arrived at the hacienda. "Victoria, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in advance what was going on. If I had had the time, I would have spared you the shock. Forgive me?"

"You will tell me immediately what all this was about!" Victoria demanded, not over the shock yet. "It was terrible to see that man buried as Zorro. If you hadn't been standing beside me, I would have believed it was you." Then she started to cry. "Tonight I dreamed I saw you hang and today I had to attend Zorro's funeral."

"It's alright, Victoria," Diego drew her into his arms, soothing her and softly began to explain.

"The body today in the plaza wasn't Zorro, only someone of similar build, who was dressed like me."

"But why? How?" Victoria asked.

Shortly after you left, the padre paid us a visit and asked to speak with me. Then Diego related his talk with the padre.

"As Zorro, I met with the padre at the home of the deceased man and talked to the widow," Diego continued his story.

"Together with the padre I convinced her to play her part in this. She was very desperate about her future and she was glad to find a way out. Of course, I told her that I would help with money even if she didn't agree. The woman said she wanted to thank Zorro for everything he had done for the pueblo and if that was the way, she would do it, not wanting to know the reason why Zorro had to die. I helped her dress her late husband into Zorro's spare clothes and then I had to head home to change again."

"So you arrived at the pueblo at about the same time as the cart with the body?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I would have told you about it if there had been time to talk to you."

"And now?" Victoria questioned him.

"As soon as De Soto has left California for sure, I'm free. To the world, Zorro is dead and will stay so. I'd love to marry you today, but we already have the guests invited to the wedding in two weeks, so I can give you the big party you deserve. Will you marry me in two weeks?" Diego went down on his knees.

"Yes, I will." Victoria smiled joyfully. Diego swept her in his arms and twirled her around. "I'm so happy," he whispered. Relieved Diego kissed her and never wanted to let her go again.

"But what about Agnes?" Victoria asked after some time. "I was relieved she didn't show up in the pueblo today. She could have spoiled the whole plan."

Diego grinned mischievously. "I sent Felipe to her hacienda this morning, his job was to keep her away. He hasn't returned yet, so I'm wondering how he managed it."

Z Z Z

Alejandro came looking for them after a while, assuming that Diego had pacified Victoria again. Finding them kissing and oblivious to the world around them, he was the first to congratulate them to their wedding plans. From what he had seen earlier, the wedding date couldn't come soon enough and it probably wouldn't take very long until he had the grandchild he had wished for.

Z Z Z

It wasn't until very late the next day that Felipe returned.

"Where have you been?" Diego asked a little concerned and Felipe started to sign.

'In Santa Paula? You stayed there overnight?' Diego asked incredulously. "Don't tell me you have suddenly fallen in love with her and have compromised her. She is about your age!"

Felipe rolled his eyes in shock at that suggestion. 'Never! You'd rather fight as Zorro than listen to her talking any longer!' Diego laughed at that. 'There hasn't been any compromising situation at all because the maid was always present!"

"That's good to hear, Felipe." Diego couldn't refrain from teasing Felipe a little. "Imagine, if Agnes found out something compromising about you! When I'm married to Victoria, you'd be the next best catch in the pueblo as an unmarried de la Vega." Felipe looked in horror at the idea of being the target of Agnes.

"So tell me, how did you spend the last two days," Diego asked.

'You lured her to Santa Paula, telling her I was waiting for her there? And then you kept her occupied by going shopping with her?'

Felipe signed exhaustion from carrying heavy parcels around town all day. 'You kept her waiting there for me until it was too late to drive home. You stayed in the tavern we always take when we stay overnight there?' Felipe nodded in confirmation. 'You wanted to make sure that she didn't return before the alcalde had left.'

"Well, done Felipe. I couldn't have handled it better." Diego smiled.

'You want to know if everything proceeded here as planned?'

"You're to be my best man at my wedding with Victoria," Diego laughed happily. "Yesterday we had a big funeral for Zorro and de Soto immediately left afterwards. Mendoza told me that his ship should have left the harbor by now. Our former alcalde couldn't wait to leave our pueblo behind and return home successfully as the man who got rid of the legend. It took him a longer time than he anticipated when he came here, but he did it, even if he will never find out the truth."

Felipe smiled, relieved, at Diego's happy mood and listened to the detailed report from Diego. Looking at him, he knew his miserable day with Agnes in Santa Paula had been worth it. Diego needn't to know all he had done to prevent the marriage. Nobody would ever find out who had ruined Agnes' first wedding dress causing her to delay the wedding or who had paid the seamstress to prevent her from getting the new dress ready for the next scheduled date. The sweating in the heat today, pretending that the wheel was broken in order to keep them from returning to the pueblo, had been nothing when he saw Diego so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cautiously Diego had to wait three more days after Zorro's funeral to announce his changed wedding plans. Mendoza had told him that De Soto hadn't taken the next ship to Spain, but had stayed in the harbor, ready to return to Los Angeles. Only when there hadn't been any news from the pueblo for two days, had de Soto embarked on a ship to Spain, not willing to stay another month in the harbor on his mere suspicion that Zorro wasn't really dead.

As soon as Diego was sure that de Soto had left California for good, he rode over to the Madeloca hacienda.

"Don Diego," Don Frederico greeted him, "it's always a pleasure to see you. I won't be long now, until our families are finally joined after all the delays."

Before Diego had said anything, he had already ordered a servant to fetch his daughter.

"Actually Don Frederico, that's why I have come here, I need to talk about the wedding."

"Another delay, Don Diego?"

"No, not another delay, a cancellation. I'm not going to marry your daughter. I will marry Senorita Escalante in ten days."

Agnes had just entered the room and listened to the news incredulously. "How dare you!" Agnes was furious. "You're supposed to marry me, Diego. But you will bear the consequences. I'll have you hanged today and that tavern wench with you." Smiling viciously she was about to leave the room to drive to the pueblo.

"Just wait a minute!" Don Frederico stopped her. "What's going on here? Agnes? Don Diego? I think you owe me an explanation."

"Senorita, you must not have heard the latest news. Zorro is dead. He was buried two days ago and de Soto has left for Spain. You have lost!" Diego said coldly.

"That's a lie! Zorro is not dead, because you are Zorro!" Agnes retorted angrily. Without saying a word, Don Frederico looked in surprise at his daughter's outburst. Could the accusation of his daughter be true? Comparing the young Don to the famous outlaw he could see the striking similarities between the two men and except for Diego's well known lack of swordsmanship he could imagine him as Zorro.

"Nobody cares about the ravings of a young girl, Senorita. De Soto with his obsession to catch Zorro is no longer present to listen to your accusations. Therefore this engagement is ended."

Diego bowed a little to Don Frederico. "I'm sorry about this whole business and that it puts your family into a bad light. I'm ready to give you satisfaction, if you wish to."

"Don Diego, listening to your conversation with my daughter I could figure out what was going on. I truly apologize for the behavior of my daughter. I heard how Zorro saved her life. She had no right to treat you like that and force you into an engagement. Be sure, she will bear the consequences."

"Father, how can you do that! It's Don Diego who owes us satisfaction for breaking off the engagement." Agnes wouldn't give up that easily.

"If you think I will defend you in this, fighting the best swordsman in California, you're quite wrong, Agnes. Don Diego is a honorable man and I can't blame him for not marrying you. I'd never have thought a member of my family would sink so low as to blackmailing a man into marrying her.

Especially one to whom she owes her life. I have pampered you your whole life, but now I see that it was an error. You've become a spoiled brat without any honor. You don't know that what really matters in life is honor, decency and respect for other people. Maybe it's already too late for you to learn that, but a convent can teach you at least that money and clothes aren't everything in life. You will leave as soon as possible." Don Frederico's anger with his daughter had reached its limit.

"A convent? Papa, you can't really do that. Can't you see that this marriage was the best thing for us all, to have our family joined with the rich de la Vegas?" Agnes tried to charm her father. "Papa, please, you can't really mean it."

"I don't want to have you in my house until you change your ways. That's my last word." Agnes started to cry, but her father ignored her.

Leaving Don Frederico to handle his selfish daughter, Diego returned home to prepare his wedding, this time hardly able to await the day.

He heard later that Don Frederico arranged a postulancy, for at least a year, for Agnes in a convent near Mexico. There she would have to live under the same conditions as the nuns who had taken a vow of poverty and help them with their work at the local orphanage. Agnes had tried all her wiles to change her father's mind, but he made her leave within the week.

**Epilogue**

There was speculation in the pueblo that Diego was Zorro and that Victoria had actually married her beloved hero. When asked, Diego only declared that Zorro was dead and buried, on the day the alcalde had left.

Ramon arrived in time to walk his sister down the aisle and give her away. After her depressed letters to him, he couldn't believe how happy she and Diego looked together when Diego finally kissed his wife.


End file.
